


If we are meant to be, will you stay with me?

by MidnightChicagoSkye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lovers, Marks, PolyRelationship, Soulmates, platonic, platonicandromanticequal ROMATONIC, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChicagoSkye/pseuds/MidnightChicagoSkye
Summary: 4 people, marked to one another. Bobbi Morse, Natasha Romanoff, Skye, and Mika. Will their love survive the test of time? Hydra is buried into the depths of an organizations. Who will turn? Orphans, and spies. Will their love overpower the distrust or will that be the end of the 4 lovers.
Relationships: Daisy/Natasha, bobbi/daisy, bobbi/natasha, fitzsimmons, melinday/phil, ocmika daisy, ocmika/bobbi, ocmika/natasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prolouge 1997, St.Agnes Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> So in the story, uhm Skye is romantically bonded with my original character Mika. It is unorthodox to have a romantic soulmate at such a young age, but this is Skye we are talking about.

“Hey! Quit bullying her. She’s my friend mister!” I yell as I storm towards Logan and his crew. “Whaddya gonna do bout it lil baby??” “Me? I’m not

gonna do anything, she is.” I say, smiling sweetly. “Wha-” Logan was cut off by Skye springing up and kicking him in the groin.

“Owww!!! I’m telling on you Mary-Sue!!!” he grunts as his friends help him hobble away. “The name’s SKYE thank you very much!” She shouts at the

boys. “Thanks for distraction Mi” “No problem. Though you do have to teach me that sometime Ky.”.

Hand in hand we walk back to our bunk. Once we reach the safety of our room, I usher her into the restroom. “Ky, you know better than to engage with

Logan. Especially since it’s Logan!” as I clean a cut on her forehead, “He was harassing another girl Mika! What do you expect me to do?”.I look at her

appraisingly, “Ky, I don’t expect you to just walk away, I just don’t like you getting hurt. Specifically, since the nuns seem to have it out for you.” “Eh,”

she shrugs non committedly. “Ky, c’mon!!! With their whole belief in God stuff, they are already wary about us being romantically bonded at a young

age, not to mention our romatonic and romantic marks. We are lucky to have even stayed together!” “Yeah, and the last thing I plan to do, is to leave

my 9-year-old girlfriend to the beasts of the orphanage.” “.... So we are 9-year-old girlfriends? Shouldn’t we just stick to super close friends?” “Is that

all you want to be?” Skye asks anxiously, “Never! Ky, I love you with all of my heart, I- I think it’s merited that we are too young to actually date, even

if we are Soulmates. Heck, we haven’t even correctly bonded!” “We could do it right now if you were comfortable with it.” “I mean, I wouldn’t mind it? I

don’t know the specifics. I’ll have to look that up in the library.” “No need, I already know.” “You do? Since when??” “Since I came here. When I was

able to read, I wanted to learn about how to bond with your Soulmate.” “So how do you?” “It's pretty simple. You kiss, uhm, on the lips by the way, and

hold your mark to the other person’s mark.”. “Do you want to do it now?” I ask her curiously. “Only if you are comfortable with it. I wouldn’t trade you

for the world, so I’d do it in a heartbeat when you are ready.”. “Do you think you could wait until we hit like 12 or 13?” “Sure. Anything for you.” “Aww,

didn’t know you were such a sap Ky, I thought that was my job!” “Shut up Ika.” “I find it annoyingly amusing how many nicknames you can make out of

my name.” “Want me to list them all?” “No thanks.” “Let’s see-” “I said noo pleaseeee” I say jokingly, “Hmm. Well first there is Mi, then Ka, then Mia,

Mak and Kam for when I really want to annoy you and Ika. Which one is your favorite?” “Probably Ika or Mi.” “Alright, Ika.” “Doesn’t mean you should

call me those names 24/7!” “Oh well. What are your nicknames for me?” “Let's see, Kye obviously, Key for when I’m feeling sweet, Kei and Sye.”

“That’s plenty of nicknames!” “Only 4!” I protest “Yeah and you claim my 6 are too many.” “When did I ever say that?” “Uhm…. yesterday?” “Did I

really?” “Mhm” “Pfft, I’d never.” “What do you mean pfft you’d never? Helloooo? You say that at least once a week.” “No! I don’t!” “Aw, sweet Ika

flustering.” “Stop fooling around!! You girls should be heading up to Church! Don’t be late! Or that cane will leave more than just a warning!” Sister

Anne warns. We look at each other before bursting into laughter. “Coming!!” We say after our laughter died down a little. “Let’s go Sye, I don’t wanna

get a reminder!” I joke, “Alright, let’s go Ika.”. Grasping each other’s hand, we walk to the church a couple of levels down.


	2. Meeting my other half, 6 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Clint bringing in Natasha, Maria Hill brings her in and finds out that Clint and Natasha are platonic soulmates.   
> As they put her through the deprogramming, Fury sends Bobbi to help Clint with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, we find the other pair of the poly relationship

“I am marble. I will not break.” Natasha mumbles as an agent drags her into an interrogation room. Her platonic soulmate, Clint Barton steps inside. 

“Hi, Natalia. I see we are uh soulmates yeah?” “I-Its Natasha. It appears so.” “Perfect! You know, I already found my romantic soulmate, just not my 

platonic one. I’m glad that I’m yours.” “So what? You could trick me? Gain my trust over a measly picture of a flint stone with a C in front of it?” 

“Never! I’d never do that Natasha.” “Then why am I in an interrogation room?” “You see, when we first found you, you were screaming that you were 

marble and that you wouldn’t break. Due to the fact that the red room has a long history of brainwashing the young girls into submission, Fury decided 

it would be best to uh remove that programming. Not going to lie, this would hurt tons. Relieving moments of your past.” “I’ll do it. I figured my 

soulmates are here, and they probably already found each other, so I’ll go through it if it means I get to keep searching for them.” “Deal.”.   
Even as an agent brings her into deprogramming, she is still thinking about her soulmates. A doctor straps her in and attaches wires all over her head. 

After a mere 20 minutes in the chair, the deadly black widow breaks. “I AM MARBLE!!” she screams as memories flood her mind. She begs and pleads 

for mercy. “I’m sorry! I didn’t want to please! Alyana, Sophia, Grace, Anya, Elma….” she mumbles, as she continues to spout names of the girls she had killed on Madame’s orders. 

On the other side of the glass, Bobbi Morse joins Clint. “What happened? What are they doing to her?” “The Red Room brainwashed her. So uh, as one of the many conditions of Nick Fury, she’s to be deprogrammed. What he probably didn’t know is that they wiped their memories of the people they have killed. Well, their friends anyway.” “Damn..” “Damn indeed. Oh, she’s also my platonic soulmate.” “Wow, Clint. Leave it up to you to become 

soulmates with a deadly assassin.” “Don’t get cocky now Bobbi. Who knows maybe she’s your soulmate.” “I don’t know. Everyone has that 50/50 chance.” “Mhm.” 

“Did she accept your mark?” “Yeah, actually. She said her marks were the only thing that gave her enough hope to continue Madame’s training so that one day she could break free.”. 

After another 10 minutes of hearing Natasha’s excruciating screams and pleads, the doctor announced she was done. The two burst into the room once he said that, both of them not being able to handle the screams of Natasha. They crept to her chair steadily, and albeit a little cautiously. Once they 

reach her, Bobbi slowly unclasps the restraints and removes the wires. Almost instantly after, Natasha springs up and holds a knife to Bobbi’s throat.   
Everyone in the room raised their guns, trained on her. “Woah, Woah Woah. Slow down, Natasha. We aren’t here to hurt you remember? We only want to help.” Clint says worriedly as he gestures for the guards to lower their guns. “Why’d you make me remember?? I didn’t want to remember them. Their deaths!!” “I warned you, Natasha, that it would be brutal. I’m sorry, but you don’t have to go through that again. I promise you will be fine. Just put the knife down.”. Natasha only shook her head and tightened her grip. Clint sighed frustratedly. 

Finally Bobbi spoke, “You don’t have to be marble anymore Natalia. Обещаю, здесь ты в безопасности. Наталья, тебя больше никто не сделает. Я 

буду защищать тебя всем, что у меня есть. (I promise you are safe here. Natalia, no one will ever hurt you again. I will protect you with everything I 

have.). Natasha releases her out of shock but maintains her composure as to not give herself away.

“Я мрамор. Ничто не может этого изменить. Но, может быть, я смогу измениться для тебя и двух наших любовников.” (I am marble. Nothing can 

change that. But maybe I can change for you and our two other lovers.) “You are my soulmate?”, Clint grins in victory and motions for the guards to 

move outside. “It appears so.” “Can we bond? Romantically? I know that you just got here, but I’ve been waiting so long for you my love.” “Me too.”. 

Bobbi surges forward to capture Natasha’s lips in a sweet kiss, pressing her forearm to Natasha’s back.


End file.
